Halloween Town
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Enfui des laboratoires, un jeune louveteau va devoir apprendre a vivre aux cotés des anges et des démon Résumer de merde, venez lire Please
1. Halloween Town et nouveau départ

**Disclamer: ****Rien est a moi sauf la clochette et peut-être le barman**

**Chapitre I : Halloween Town et nouvelle vie**

Halloween Town, la ville du cauchemar et de la peur ou les anges noirs côtoient les diables et autres créatures de la nuit. Halloween Town, ville ou on bannit les anges blancs. Cette ville est un cauchemar à l'état pur.

Tiens, voilà notre petit héros. C'est un garçon blond coiffé en piques, aux yeux bleu azur, calme, portant sur son visage des marques de coups et de fouet, des traces de larmes. Sur son cou est attachée une clochette dorée. Sur sa tête, il porte des oreilles de louveteau, et au bas de son dos, une petite queue de loup bouge doucement. Il cache du mieux qu'il peut son visage, comme si sa vie importer. Il marche, mais il n'a plus de force pour continuer, pour ne pas tomber, il se tiens a un mur.

Enfin, il arrive au port. L'eau de ce port fait penser à du sang, il s'allonge sur un quai et dort, sans se soucier du regard des autres, des remarques et autres choses qui te pourrissent la vie. Notre jeune louveteau dort, mais une ombre lui prive de sa nuit.

Il se revoit dans les laboratoires, il y a quelques heures encore, un homme lui attrape le bras et lui enfonce une aiguille d'environs une trentaine de centimètres dans la veine du bras droit, il se rappelle du rire de l'homme. Il a peur, mais il sait que quelqu'un l'observait dans les laboratoires, un regard bienveillant.

Le lendemain, il se réveille en sursaut, surprit de son cauchemar. Il se lève, marche en direction d'un bar. Il commence à pleuvoir, la pluie est du sang. Notre héros a toujours eu horreur du sang, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Arriver dans le bar, il enlève son manteau pour faire apparaître un visage un peu perdu.

_-Et ben mon garçon, tu t'es perdu ? Ils sont ou tes parents ?_

_-J'en n'ai pas. Je voudrais juste un verre de lait._

_-Très bien._

Le barman tendit le verre à notre héros. Il remarqua la clochette. À Halloween Town, on disait que les personnes qui portaient une clochette autour du cou étaient des immolés, des personnes nées pour servir, des gens bannis ou torturer, ou bien encore vendus. Bref, on disait que c'était des moins que rien.

_-Dis- moi gamin, ou tu as eu cette clochette ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours eu. Enfin je crois. Je sais plus._

Le barman voit bien que le gamin est perdu, soudain, un groupe d'hommes fait irruption dans le bar, ils questionnent tout le monde au sujet d'un garçon blond aux yeux azur portant une clochette. Le barman comprend que le gamin a peur, il le prend et le cache derrière le comptoir.

_-Eh barman, tu n'aurais pas vu un immolé portant une clochette d'or ?_

_-Non, je n'ai rien vu._

Le groupe d'hommes sortent, le barman regarde le garçon.

_-Merci. Souffla la petite proie._

_-C'est rien, mais je vais te conduire chez un ami, il va t'héberger quelque temps. Magui, tu t'occupes du bar pendant mon absence, je vais voir l'énergumène._

_- Ok Boss_

Le patron du bar prit notre jeune immolé par le bras et l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre. Il le conduit devant une porte, et là la jeune proie demanda d'une voix briser.

_-Vous allez me vendre ?_

_- Non, bien sur que non je vais juste te donner à un ami qui adore les enfants, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera pas de mal. ZACK, OUVRE LA PORTE._

Le dénommé Zack ouvrit la porte en soupirant.

_-Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?_

_-C'est moi, je t'apporte un petit cadeau._

Zack regarda le jeune immolé avant de répondre.

_-Très bien, je le garde._

_-Prends soin de lui, il a l'air d'avoir subi un gros choc psychologique._

Le barman partit. Zack regarda son colocataire, et ce dernier sembler complètement perdu. Il tremble de tous ces membres.

_-Entre, tu vas avoir froid. _Dit le brun d'un ton bienveillant en l'invitant à entrer.

Une fois a l'intérieur, Zack prit le petit dans ces bras pour le réchauffer. L'immolée fondit en larmes, il avait subi trop de choses horribles pour un adolescent. Zack le serra plus fort en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

_-Chut, ça va aller. Calme-toi, maintenant tu est libre, tu est à mon service, mais tu es libre de partir quand tu en as envie. Tu pourrais me dire ton nom._

_-Je m'appelle (sanglot) Cloud Strife._

_-Cloud Strife, c'est un joli nom, moi, c'est Zack Fair. Tu dois être terrifié, tu devrais boire un peu de mon sang. _Dit Zack en tendant son poignet.

Le jeune immolé mordit sans aucune hésitation et commença à boire le sang de son nouveau maître avant de s'endormir dans les bras puissant de Zack.


	2. Découverte et nouvelle rencontre

Disclamer:** Rien est à moi sauf l'appart de Zack TT_TT**

_**Chapitre 2: Découverte et nouvelle rencontre**_.

Cloud ouvrit lentement les yeux, sortant de son état comateux doucement, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il était. Les volets mal fermés laissés passer un filet de lumière, le lit, simple et à deux places, les draps à côté de l'immolé étaient défaits et chauds, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul.

La cheminée en face du lit diffusée une douce chaleur. Des affaires traîner aux quatre coins de la chambre, indice que le propriétaire n'aimer pas ranger, sans parler de sa table de chevet et de son bureau.

Paniqué, il se leva, sortit en courant de la chambre, descendit les escaliers en un saut. Ses sens a l'affût, il entendit un aire de piano s'échappant du salon (Numb piano). Cloud s'approcha avec méfiance, il regarda dans la pièce et le vit.

-Angel of fire.

Zack continua de jouer en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu Cloud.

Le louveteau entra doucement dans la pièce, s'approcha de l'ange lentement, et regarda avec insistance le piano. Le brun le regarda du coin de l'œil son colocataire qui semblé intéressé par le piano. Le plus jeune posa ses doigts sur les touches et joua une étrange mélodie (Crawling piano). Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Cloud continua a joué sans se rendre compte du regard de Zack. Une larme coula sur sa joue, l'ange de feu lui essuya d'un geste de la main. Le louveteau sursauta au contact de cette main.

-Tout va bien maintenant, tu es chez toi. Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Dit l'aîné en lui tendant la main.

Cloud le suivit. Tout était gigantesque pour lui. C'était une maison sur deux étages, 4 chambres, 2 salles de bain, 1 grenier, un immense salon avec un piano, un grand jardin, une piscine, une salle d'entraînement virtuel et une salle de magie.

-Magnifique.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, c'est mieux que les scalpels et autres objets de torture des laboratoires.

Zack le serra soudainement dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi vous vous excusez master ?

-Pour tout ce que tu as dû subir. Ne m'appelle pas master, juste Zack et tutoie-moi.

-Oui mas... Zack.

-Maintenant viens, tu dois être affamée, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier.

Zack avait préparé un énorme petit déjeuner, un peu trop gros pour Cloud qui n'arriva pas à finir sous le regard amusé du brun.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Zack se précipita à la porte sous l'œil étonné de son protéger. La sonnette se fit de plus insistante.

-Voilà, voilà j'arrive.

-Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à avoir froid sous cette pluie.

-Excuse- moi Angeal, j'étais entrain de déjeuner avec mon nouveau colocataire.

-Ton nouveau colocataire ?

-Oui, je te présente Cloud. Dit-il en se retournant vers le concerné. C'est le barman qui me l'a amené hier soir.

-C'est un immolé ?

-Ouais, Cloud m'a dit qu'il venait des labos.

-Et a ton avis que lui on t'il fait ?

-Il semblerait qu'il est croisé son ADN a celui d'un loup et a celui d'un vampire. Il a apparemment dû voir des choses horribles. Il faudrait en parler avec Sephiroth. Peut-être qu'on trouvera des réponses.

-D'ailleurs il faut qu'on y aille.

-Quoi ?!

Zack se précipita dans sa chambre récupérer son épée, laissant Angeal et Cloud seul un petit moment. Cloud examina l'épée qu'avez Angeal dans le dos. L'ange pur regarda l'immolé avec amusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser a Zack quand il est devenu son apprenti. Le chiot (c'est ainsi que Angeal appelait Zack a cause de ses oreilles et de sa queue) arriva avec son épée broyante que Cloud examina avec passion.

-Elle te plaît ?

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà-vu, dans un de mes rêves prémonitoires. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, je m'en souviens plus très bien.

-Bon, on y va. S'exclama Angeal.

Notre petit trio fit le chemin jusqu'à la Shin-Ra. Cloud s'était cramponné au bras de Zack, par peur, réaction qui fit rire l'ange brun.

Arriver a destination, notre petite troupe monta au 44éme étage, et s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Cloud, nous voici devant le bureau du Général Sephiroth. Bon soit du entre avec nous, soit tu reste a l'extérieur. Proposa Angeal.

-Je veux entrer avec mon mas… Avec Zack.

-Très bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Général. Cloud examina rapidement la salle. Une silhouette se découpa près de la fenêtre. La dite silhouette se retourna. Une cascade de cheveux d'argent se découpa sous le pâle soleil que laisser passer la fenêtre. Bien qu'une partie de son visage ne fût pas éclairée, le petit louveteau pus voir l'oeil vert mako fendu, comme un œil-de-chat, ainsi qu'une oreille de chat au pelage gris argent. Intimidé, Cloud se cacha derrière le dos de l'ange de feu. Zack sentit que Cloud tremblait, il se retourna et vit les oreilles du petit loup plaqué en arrière, cacher dans sa chevelure couleur soleil.

-Bonjour Angeal, Zack qui est cacher derrière ton dos ?

-Bonjour Sephiroth, je te présente Cloud, je l'ai recueilli hier soir.

-Zack…. C'est lui… l'One-winged angel… Murmura Cloud a l'oreille de son master.

-Je vois que tu as découvert ma nature, du premier coup d'œil. Oui en effet, je suis L'One-winged angel. Mais dit moi, comment tu as su ?

-Une… intuition. Du moins je crois. Répondit le plus jeune.

-Bon, tu nous as convoqué pour quoi Sephiroth ?

-Ah oui, je vous ai appelé pour une bonne nouvelle, surtout pour toi Angeal.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu vas voir, Tu peux rentrer.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place a un jeune homme brun, vêtu d'un ensemble de cuir rouges, dans son dos, on pouvait voir une aile noir. Sous ses cheveux bruns, ont deviné des yeux de marron au reflet rouge, lui donnant une air mystérieux. Les yeux d'Angeal s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de joie.

-Génésis !! Mon Dieu ! Tu est revenu ! Mais quand est tu arriver ?

-Je viens juste d'arriver. Tu m'a manqué.

Il se baissa près de son oreille, et lui murmura quelques choses, qui ravissent Angeal. Bien que Cloud fut assez loin, il vit une espèce de fil rouge, la couleur du cœur. Il reporta son regard sur Sephiroth, qui discuter avec Zack. Bien qu'ils discutaient de façon discrète, le louveteau comprit qu'on parlait de lui.

-Mais Seph, je serais m'en occupé, il s'est attaché à moi, il ne veut pas retourner là où il était avant.

-Très bien, je te l'accorde. Tu peux le garder. Mais il faudra que tu t'occupes de lui a fond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais le réintégrer dans notre monde. Laisse- moi m'en occupé. Il me fait confiance, regarde. Aller ! Dit oui !!

Devant le regard de chiot battu, le chat a une aile ne put refuser. Heureux, l'ange de feu sauta dans les bras de son supérieur, le remerciant de mille mots. Le général du utilisé son agilité féline pour se séparé de se chiot un peu trop collant.

-Tu peut le garder, mais tu promet d'en prendre soin. Il semble bien qu'il est quelque de spécial.

-T'occupe, je me charge de tout. Allez viens Cloud, séance shopping. A plus !!

Après avoir attraper Cloud par le bras, l'ange de feu partit comme une furie.

-Tu croit qu'il s'en sortira, Sephiroth ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour sa, Génésis.

Une fois a l'extérieur du bâtiment, Zack emmena Cloud a l'avenue marchande. Après passé la matinée a faire du shopping, il amena le louveteau chez lui. Zack passa le reste de la journée a lui expliqué le monde. Cloud écouté les paroles du brun avec attention. Mais il se faisait tard, et l'immolé au cheveux d'or ne pus résister longtemps. Il finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de l'ange brun et pour la première fois, il se senti en sécurité dans les bras de quelqu'un.


End file.
